1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening implements. More specifically, it relates to gardening implements wherein the device includes a handle, a tined working portion, a serrated cutting portion for weeding mounted opposite to the tined portion, and which further includes a second weeding portion that consists of an attachment mounted perpendicular to, and extending between the tines to aid in the removal of weeds from the loosened earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most trying parts of gardening is the removal of the unwanted plants or weeds that attempt to grow within the cultivated area. Common devices, such as hoes still leave the small plants embedded within or under clods of dirt, and the tined or forked device can also leave the plants buried or otherwise hidden, forcing the user to pick and grasp after them, and thus enhancing the possibility that a number of them could be missed, only to take root again. The present invention is designed to be an improvement on these common prior art devices, a number of which were uncovered during a search and are hereinafter discussed.
Firstly, in U.S. Pat. No. 146,083 issued on Dec. 30, 1873 to John M. Lunquest there is disclosed a garden implement wherein a multi-toothed hoe has bolted thereon a frame carrying a plate that is slightly curved and provided with teeth. The device, unlike the present invention, does not show the secondary weeding rod or plates disposed between the tines of the hoe portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,108 issued on Dec. 17, 1940 to Edward P. Glassock there is shown a combination garden implement. In this device there is a coarse rake and a fine rake, and movably mounted on the handle such that it can be disposed between the two rake types, is a roller for smoothing the earth. This document does not disclose any blades, rods, or the like disposed between the tines of either of the rakes, as will be seen in applicant's invention.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,150 issued on Jul. 15, 1980 to Frank M. Dmochowski. This discloses a rake attachment for a garden tool wherein a rake is pivotably mounted on a common handle with a weed cutter. Unlike applicant's present invention however, the tines of the rake are not adapted to be a secondary weeding apparatus and lack any perpendicular members to assist in removing the weed from the ground.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,133 issued on Nov. 20, 1984 to Harry M. Pasley discloses a work implement having a U-shaped cultivating tool mounted on the end of a handle. Additionally, the device has tines that are movable between an extended and retracted position from the same end of the handle. As in the above patents, the document does not show or teach any members lying perpendicular to and between the tines to aid in the weeding operation.
Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned herein in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented hereinafter.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.